


Warm Green Tea

by darlingkato



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkato/pseuds/darlingkato
Summary: Sophie is a working tennis instructor who has taken it upon herself to bother the sulky & bored barista.Where will these encounters take them? Chaos and tenderness follows these two wherever they go. This is a coffee shop au and a comedy.
Relationships: Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Kudos: 12





	Warm Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still getting used to writing fan-fiction. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one! Also hello sge fandom it’s been a while….maybe check out my hophie amvs??? It’s on @sgehort

"God, this is the most awful cup of tea I've ever had." exclaimed a petite blonde customer. She elbowed people as she cut the line, smacking the other customers and cursing in elderly people's faces. She wore a pleated white shift dress and a tennis visor. Looks like she just walked out of Wimbledon. Hort chuckled internally, feeling the rush of a small blush come up from the sides of his face. She walked up to his side of the counter, and slid her plastic cup across the counter. 

"Give me a new one. This one tastes like it's been contaminated by coffee beans." 

Hort gave her a frown. "I mean, what did you expect? This is a coffee shop, not a specialty tea shop." he deadpanned. "You asked for an iced green tea, and that's what you got." 

She crossed her arms. "And it was horrible." 

Hort brought the empty cup to his face, looking at his own handwriting, and the young woman's name. Sophie. "You still drank it all, though. I can't give you a refund." 

She pulled herself up on the counter, and got into Hort's personal space. Their faces now only inches away from each other. She blew air into his face, surprising him, and grinned. 

"I don't want a refund. I want you to make me a new one." she whispered in his ear. Hort was feeling seriously confused.  _ What the fuck.  _

"Coming right up." he whispered back. The rest of his customer line scrutinized the blonde girl as she walked away from the counter. Looking satisfied with herself and paying no attention to the glares she was getting from the elderly clientele. She was interesting. 

"Wasn't that a little bit unhygienic? She practically stood up on the counter, just to intimidate you." whispered the next customer. Hort let out a sigh. It was going to be one of those days. The perfect mix between interesting, and utterly uneventful. Minutes later Hort found himself personally bringing the tea to Sophie's table. She'd settled on a solitary oak table on the other side of the room. An expensive looking planner on her hands, and a frown that deepened as he got closer. 

"Here you go, Sophie." The young woman's eyes widened in surprise. 

Hort laughed. "Do you not like your name, or do you not hear it often?" 

She shook her face and took a sip from the newly made iced tea. At first Hort thought she was about to glower at the drink, but confusion took over her face. The young blonde unfolded her legs, seemingly concentrating on the drink as she leaned ever so slightly. She looked inspired. Hort furrowed his brows. Was this a tennis player habit? She looks like she's about to vomit and lash out at the same time? She's somewhat freaky. But the rarity of the situation kept him there. Maybe she was one of those weirdos who thought they could astral project while eating. Nevertheless, Hort remained immobile as he pleasantly watched an interesting sequence of emotions pass through this pretty stranger's face. She barely paid him any attention, but the way in which she glowered then beamed at the cup was fascinating. What's going on inside her head? 

She finally raised her head. "You've been staring at me for far too long." 

"Your reactions were pretty interesting. How was the tea?" he asked. 

"Umm kinda despicable.." she answered back. She turned away from him. 

Hort's face reddened. Had he ruined it again? Had she asked for a different sort of iced tea? Why was he suddenly yearning for approval? 

Hort felt hesitant. "I-I could get you a new one." 

Sophie held up a hand. "It's fine. I just had a thought…" She waved him away. As Hort walked away he took one last look at the strange girl. Would he ever be able to satisfy his curiosity? Something inside Hort's mind told him something life-changing had happened, and he'd missed it. He shouldn't feel dismayed at being pushed aside, he was a side character in Sophie's story. And that's how it was going to stay. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie had never tasted anything so disgusting. Yet..there was something else. Hidden behind the vegetal and swampy taste of the drink. She couldn't put her finger on it. But she wanted more of it. Whatever it was. The young man who had longingly gazed at her had asked her a pretty clear-cut question. How was the tea? Maybe she should've responded: Irritatingly good. But she was rarely honest. 

She had glanced at the young man's name tag: Hort. Kind of fitting for a frog. A person? Not so much. But maybe this frog had a special talent. She savored the last drop of her tea, wanting to belch and taste more of the drink at the same time. What in god's name did they put in this thing? 

"Green tea is good for the body." she murmured to herself before packing up her things, taking one last glance at the long nosed barista who hurriedly filled cups of coffee and called out names. His whiny voice was the last thing Sophie heard before leaving. 

Only to come back a week later, sweat clinging to her skin, and her body desiring any sort of cool comfort. Her feet had taken her back to that cheap downtown coffee shop. The one where'd shed tasted that peculiar drink. The one she'd been avoiding all these days. Maybe she didn't understand her own reasoning — the comforting, homely feeling that foul-tasting drink had given her. Her mother had never been a good home-maker, and her father had been an absent one. But there was this particular drink her mother used to make for Sophie wherever she was pleased with her daughter. She would never describe it as delicious. But it tasted like home. It had taken her a week to realize that the coffee shop's iced green tea had been a doppelganger of her mother's own drink. No matter how much she'd previously disliked it as a child….it didn't change the fact that it tasted like home. And today, she wanted that sensation of home. 

Sophie rushed through the sliding doors of the coffee shop. Wanting to take a peek at both the long-nosed barista and the tea menu. Instead, Sophie found a skinny red-head at the counter. I guess I'll just order from her. As she neared the front of the line, she spotted a blue colored apron hanging from the walls. The name Hort Scourie embroidered on the bottom. No one would give it a second glance. But Sophie saw it, and memories of the male barista flooded to her head. Why was she missing a stranger? Why was she having these thoughts? 

"Miss, are you going to order?" asked a voice out of nowhere. Sophie shook her head and approached the counter. Why was she feeling so much nostalgia and confusion?

"One iced green tea. The original." She watched as the girl twirled around, happily going about making the drink. She placed a cover on the cup, and slid it over to a frowning Sophie. Who already noticed the differences the drink had to the previous one. This one actually smelled nice. An acceptable drink anyone would want. But Sophie wasn't just anyone. Maybe it would taste the same...Sophie took a sip of the fresh-looking cup of iced tea. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but it might've been pleasant Once Upon A Time. Sophie wanted to feel that rush of nostalgia, the burning of her heart, and the homesickness she'd felt before. The security and love that previously seemed to flow out of the previous bitter drink was gone. Sophie felt a rush of annoyance.

Furiously she walked back and slammed the drink on the counter. 

"This doesn't taste horrible at all!" 

"Excuse me ma'am, but why would you want it to be horrible?" 

Sophie made a face. "I'm the customer, and the customer is always right. I don't need to explain my reasoning to anyone. Now follow the real recipe!" She crossed her arms, looking puzzled at the red-haired barista. Why was she behaving like a child?

"Ma'am, I followed the recipe. You have it wrong." 

Something clicked inside Sophie's head. There wasn't a recipe for the foul drink she wanted. The one who'd made it that way was…

Sophie had to talk to him again. "The last time I came here, a long-nosed guy made me the most foul-tasting, comforting drink I've ever had! Where is he?!" 

"Hort? I could maybe give you another drink?" 

"NO. I DON'T WANT ANOTHER DRINK! GET ME, HORT! WHERE IS HE?" she screamed in the baristas face. Sophie knew throwing a tantrum didn't make any sense, but today she fell less than sensible. She didn't care if she scared the living shit out of this girl. The customers around her began to whisper, giving each other glances. The elderly who had lived way beyond their time recognized trouble in it's most chaotic human form and left. The rest took a step back, waiting for the problematic blonde to leave so they could continue with their lovely 2PM coffee breaks. 

But Sophie wouldn't budge. "Where the hell is Hort! Just give me his freaking address and number. It's not that hard." 

"I-I can't give out private information. He doesn't work today…."

Indignation crossed Sophie's face because everything she ever wanted was always eventually taken from her. She was tired of waiting. She looked at the barista's name tag. 

Hey, Millicent, how about you give me the information I need, and I make you a great offer?" 

"That would be morally incorrect—." 

"—I'll give you a grand opportunity to leave unharmed." Sophie gave Millicent a diabolical grin. 

"Are you threatening me? Aren't you one of those tennis instructors from the Club?" Millicent crossed her arms. "I could file a complaint with the owner. Maybe I should tell him you're stalking my co-worker. You'd lose both your job and reputation." 

Something inside, Sophie snapped. She slapped her right palm down on Millicent's face. The force of her slap rocked Millicent, who steadied herself up, and blinked at Sophie, appalled. Sophie turned around and threw a table and it's accompanying stools to the ground. Nicolas, a tallish boy in charge of the cleaning ushered the customers out of the store. Shielding an elderly woman from being crushed by a flying mini stool. 

"Stop!" Millicent was holding a cloth to her nose now. All the customers had frantically left. Sophie could care less about her reputation, especially now that she'd found something. Except these idiots stood in her way. Sophie just wanted a drink made by a specific person, was it that hard? She'd finally found something different and unique. 

"NICOLAS, GO!" screamed Millicent.

Sophie turned too late. Nicolas tackled her from behind, a clean shoulder-to-shoulder hit that caused pain to run down her spine. That would leave a bruise.

"Miss! Stop being a pain in the ass!"

Sophie bit his arm, and tried her best to kick him in the groin area. 

"That's a predictable move—." 

Nicolas spoke too soon. Sophie smashed her elbow into the side of Nicolas's skull. Making him screech and drop to the floor. Millicent's eyes dropped to check on her friend, and then darted back. Giving Sophie a look of pure panic. 

"I don't understand why you would want Hort's personal information. But you're clearly a disturbed person. You're so entitled." 

That's the last thing Sophie wanted to hear. These people didn't know anything. Everything she ever considered special had been taken away. Not today though. 

"NOW!'

Nicolas who was still on the ground grabbed Sophie's legs forcing her down. He was now back on his feet, dragging the screaming blonde by the waist. "What now?" 

"Quickly lock her in the bathroom. We'll figure something out." she heard the red-head whisper. Sophie scratched and hit the boy multiple times. Trying to free himself from the iron grip that held her in place. They threw her inside a poorly-lit bathroom and left her there.

Mission failed. 

Sophie hunched down on the bathroom and hugged herself. Like always. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hort didn't know why his gut told him to check up on the coffee shop. He felt a sudden rush when speed-walking towards the coffee shop. Like maybe something important was waiting there for him. Was he finally breaking free from his side character role? Perhaps he was being dramatic. Perhaps the coffee machine just broke and Millicent was just freaking out. 

Was something exciting...finally about to happen? Hort didn't have anything better to do. So he decided to follow his gut instincts and check up on the shop. 

Hort was a block away from the coffee shop when he heard the screaming. The screeching of an unknown high-pitched voice and the yelling of his co-worker. 

Oh no. 

He rushed to enter, almost tripping on a pile of newspapers that had been placed by the entrance of the cafe. As soon as he entered the screeching reached a certain sort of level. 

Millicent ran up to him. "Thank goodness you're here! There's a woman causing a lot of trouble. She threatened to destroy the establishment if we didn't get her the drink she wanted. So we had to lock her in the bathroom…."

"WHAT. GIVE ME THE KEYS!" 

Millicent handed him the keys. "Nicholas had to leave because she gave him such a hard kick to the stomach; he started choking." 

"What about the other customers? Hopefully none of them" — 

— "Most of them left as soon as blondie started throwing tables," she responded quickly. Dragging him down the blue colored hallway. Towards the bathroom, where the howlering of a girl could be heard. 

"I'm going to break down this door, and feed you to the pigs!" screamed the locked girl. 

Millicent and Hort frantically looked at each other. 

Blondie? 

"By any chance, was she wearing a tennis uniform?" he asked. 

Millicent nodded furiously. "She came in here sweating a whole lot, ordered an iced green tea, and threw IT to the ground because she didn't like it. Then she demanded to know where you lived. It was a total mess." 

Definitely THAT Sophie. Hort exhaled. 

"Look I want you to go home Millie." Hort wasn't certain why Sophie had returned. The last time he'd seen Sophie was a few days ago, and she had made her distaste for the coffee shop pretty clear. Especially his own iced green tea which she'd called distasteful several times. Yet there had been something peculiar about the whole situation. Maybe it wasn't all in his head. 

"But shouldn't we call the police?" 

Hort reassured her, "I'll deal with her and close the store. She wants me, right?" Millicent gave him one last pitiful look before closing the door. Hort leaned against the bathroom door. 

"I heard you threw a temper tantrum all because I wasn't here." The truth was, Hort wasn't too bothered by this outcome. This coffee shop doesn't even make enough money anyways…

He didn't mind this outburst. He didn't mind it at all. The girl who'd criticized his green tea had come back — more violent than ever. Hort certainly was enjoying the fact that his most ardent critic was locked in a room. 

"I need you to make me that green tea again." she replied. No emotions in her voice. 

Curiosity swarmed Hort. Why would she want to buy something she'd hated? 

"Why?" A few minutes of silence followed. 

He tried again. "Didn't Millicent make you an acceptable one?" 

"I don't want that one. I wanted it to taste awful. Exactly like the one you previously made for me. You do remember me, right?" she asked anxiously. 

Hort's cheeks pinked. "I would never forget someone so outspoken. Sophie, are you truly alright?" 

He didn't understand why he felt compassion for this person, maybe because he'd been intrigued at first sight. It wasn't normal for a customer to be this upset over a drink. 

There had to be something else. A backstory. 

"I'm not alright, and I won't be alright until you make me that drink." 

"How about wanting to be better than alright?" he asked. 

"That's never worked for me. Every single dream I've ever had was taken by someone else. I barely have enough purpose to be a competitive tennis player, I don't have love, and now I can't even get decent food. Everything has tasted to bland until...until...I tasted that weird thing you made."

Hort went still. That was a lot to take in. People didn't just lament their sorrows to strangers while locked in a public stall. This was serious, and he didn't know what to say. Hort had always lacked that social tact and he'd never had someone emotionally exhausted depending on him. He was too used to being the one making snarky comments at people. But maybe he could try. 

"Let's go have some lunch" He unlocked the door and watched as she silently walked back to a table, looking red-eyed and disheveled. Sophie was definitely embarrassed. 

"I want the same thing. The iced green tea you made." She deadpanned. 

"And a few more things that maybe you'll like." He smiled gently. Hort took his time preparing the food. He enjoyed being the center of attention for once. Warming up the pastries and gently tucking them into a small basket. He took the drink and basket back to Sophie and flopped down on the cushioned seat. 

"I don't care if you don't like carbohydrates. This is comfort food." 

"Do you eat this much bread everyday?" She teased. 

He shrugged. "I don't really gain any weight. Maybe it's a thyroid problem, I wouldn't know and I honestly don't care anymore."

Hort nimbled on a cake pop. "Are you going to drink that one of a kind drink I just made?" He pointed towards the gooey looking green tea. Sophie made a face and popped a straw into the plastic cup. She could feel Hort's beady dark eyes watching her intensely. Maybe she shouldn't have acted like a nutcase just because she wanted a less than average tasting drink. It was hard to explain, the smallest things can take up so much space inside someone. Sophie could almost visualize Vanessa's rare smiles as she handed Sophie a dark green tea....that tasted exactly as the one made by this young man. The tea soothed the homesickness. 

Sophie's eyes began to grow weary, and suddenly her vision became glassy. 

Immediately feeling refreshed by the bitter taste of Hort's iced tea. Their eyes met, and Sophie quickly looked away. She chugged down the drink, pretending there wasn't a weaselly looking man looking down at her with wonder. Sophie's lip quivered, and she felt a few droplets fall down on the cup as she finished it. 

"Sophie, are you alright?" 

Sophie looked up at him, and she felt a certain sentimentality. Did she find him endearing? Hort pulled a tissue pack out of his pockets, which she used to soak up the tears that kept on coming. She could sense the curiosity that flowed from this man. 

"This horrible drink makes me feel content, I guess. It tastes like crap but it's not bad. I don't know what I'm saying."

Hort stayed silent. 

She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like when you're swimming, and you want to put your feet down on something solid, but the water's deeper than you think and there's nothing there. Like finding something, and realizing like it was more complex than he originally thought. Did she want to eat more? 

"You look like you're about to explode." whispered the weasel-looking man. 

"Sometimes, I want to explode and beat the shit out of people." 

He gave Sophie a hearty laugh, "Didn't you already do that?" 

"The urge doesn't go away just cause you gave me a drink." 

"You're a bit senseless, this situation makes no sense Sophie."

She turned and stared Hort down. "Am I supposed to make sense?" 

Hort could feel his cheeks turn pink. 

"What you saw back there wasn't just anything. I didn't want attention. Maybe I just got exasperated because I've always lost."

Sophie could tell Hort was trying his best to understand. "It's like making decisions and always finding out you're the last choice. Nothing can heal a disconnect I guess." Sophie thought about Stefan and how much she'd tried to bond with a biological dad that simply didn't want anything to do with his eldest accidental child, how Stefan preferred spending time with Agatha, and the ugly rumors that had plagued an abnormal childhood. One where Stefan was absent and numb to anything Sophie did. Everything had been a disconnect. The only person who had made Sophie feel comfortable in such a miserable world had been Vanessa. But her mother was dead and no one since had been able to comfort lonely Sophie. There was nothing to think about anymore. Relationships with Tedros, Rafal, and Rhian had all ended in pandemonium. People wanted too much from Sophie and she didn't have anything else to give. Telling Hort wouldn't change anything, maybe she was ready to tell someone. 

"You want to know why I got so emotional, don't you?"

Hort nodded. 

"Reminded me of someone important. The only family I had. She used to make this disgusting green drink when she was happy, and you made an identical one. I freaked out and went into a frenzy because….maybe I panicked as a defense mechanism. Maybe I didn't want to lose that feeling that I associate with...the drink."

There was silence. 

Hort awkwardly scratched his neck. "Everyone has things they associate with family. No one's blaming you. You came close to having a panic attack, right?" 

She shrugged. 

"Sounds like your brain tricked you into thinking that you were losing that person again." 

"And what should I do with that information?" 

Hort held the empty cup in his hand with eyes gleaming. "The world is telling you: don't lose sight of the gooey green cup made by yours truly." He took a dramatic seated bow that got Sophie cackling. 

"Maybe you should keep doing what you want, just don't get caught." 

"That advice is going to get me JAILED." whispered-screamed Sophie. Something about his ridiculous face-expressions lightened the mood. 

Hort shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with prioritizing what you want. Just take it and make sure you're not caught." 

She laughed. This conversation was a bit unpredictable. "— I'm taking YOU with me." 

Hort snorted. "I can already imagine you bullying the guards." 

They spent hours like that, going back and forth, arguing, complaining, and laughing about anything. Nothing was hidden in that 3 hours-long conversation. And Sophie let herself be comforted. There had always been something comforting about spending time with the long-nosed barista. It was just so much fun to be with someone who didn't judge any semi-illegal thought that ran through her mind. 

More hours passed, and suddenly the sky was humming with crickets. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked. 

"Maybe," she answered back. Sophie helped fix up the place before she left. Arranging the wooden tables and leaving Millicent an "I'm sorry" note. She stood outside as Hort closed the shop.

"I might daydream about you tomorrow," he said while locking the front entrance. 

Sophie's eyes went wide. That was unexpected. 

"You can stop staring." Actually — Hort didn't mind Sophie's stares. He wanted the attention...he was just dangerously close to blushing a deep red. 

But Sophie didn't mind being someone's daydream. 

"See you tomorrow, then." Sophie winked at him, blew him a dramatic kiss, and sashayed back into the darkened streets. Hort felt his cheeks redden. She looked positively villainous. 

In less than 5 minutes, she was out of sight. Hort closed his eyes and wished tomorrow would come….

  
  



End file.
